Fiber cushions (i.e., seats and backrests) are more durable, more breathable, less costly, and more readily recyclable than foam and do not emit gases during processing. It is known to make fiber-filled cushions from a mixture of high melting point and low melting point fibers by heating the mixture in an oven so as to soften the low melting fibers (hereafter bonding fibers) and unite them with the high melting fibers (hereafter matrix fibers) at their points of intersection, and then cooling the mixture sufficiently to bond the bonding fibers to the matrix fibers. Typically, the bonding fibers comprise only about 25% to about 30% by volume of the fiber mix, but more or less may be used.
Copending U.S. patent application No. 08/214,510, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,665, filed Mar. 18, 1994 in the name of P. Gill, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention describes a unique process and apparatus for quickly and substantially uniformly heating a mixture of high and low melting fibers to make a cushion wherein heating and cooling of the fibers is effected by passing hot and cool air respectively through the fiber mass. U.S. Ser. No. 08/214,510 is herein intended to be incorporated by reference.